


A to Z Snippets

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: I decided to challenge myself by writing small fics using the alphabet and over 200 words for each.
Kudos: 2





	A to Z Snippets

** A is for alone **

Four days.

It had been four earth days since the Decepticons had attacked, leaving Sideswipe in Ratchet’s tender care and Sunstreaker in the brig from going berserk on the battlefield.

The brig was not completely quiet as the humming of the bars echoed through the empty cells. Sunstreaker ignored the energon cube that had been left on a tray outside his cell. During his time in the cell Sunstreaker had no appetite or recharged properly as he tried to reach Sideswipe’s spark.

Sideswipe’s side of their bond was silent so Sunstreaker did not know if his brother was still alive or knocked out from Ratchet’s tender care. Instead Sunstreaker stared at his legs as memories of the battle replayed in his helm.

Jazz had visited and had offered him some comfort while letting Ironhide know about the incident. Both Autobots gave Sunstreaker sympathy and pity. Sunstreaker hated sympathy and the pity that he could feel from his comrades. Sunstreaker wanted to scream at them but he couldn’t because his emotions were everywhere swirling in his spark. Sunstreaker just listened to the voices of his comrades but all he wanted to hear was Sideswipe’s voice to chase away everything that was happening to him.

** B is for Brother **

Brothers that is what everyone calls them but sometimes Sunstreaker is not so sure. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fight more often than not rather than get along like other family members. They cannot agree on certain topics and Sideswipe is absolutely horrible at keeping himself clean while Sunstreaker loves to have a perfect appearance not matter where he goes. Sunstreaker will act violently to his twin especially when Sideswipe annoys him doing something stupid or get himself into trouble and drag Sunstreaker into it. Sunstreaker sometimes hates that he is associated with Sideswipe on a regular basis and want’s to step out on his own but Sunstreaker always finds himself drawn back to the other half of his spark, one way or the other.

The connection between them is strange and misunderstood by everyone they interact with. Sunstreaker hates that the medics and scientists want to experiment on them like they are a pair of glitch mice that hold all the secrets to some answer that Sunstreaker doesn’t know what the question is. Although Sunstreaker will always have his brother’s back even when Sideswipe is acting like an idiot which is normal behaviour in Sunstreaker’s opinion. At the end of it all Sunstreaker would not trade or leave his brother because Sideswipe is the only thing in the universe he could never live without.

** C is for cooking **

“ Sunny. I don’t believe those two ingredients go together” said Sideswipe watching his twin put different ingredients into a mixing bowl from the doorway to the kitchen area.

“ How do you know if they do” counted Sunstreaker glaring at his twin with smears of energon on his face plate.

“ I’m not too sure but your cooking attempts usually end up as food poisoning” said Sideswipe, pointing out the last time Sunstreaker made energon goodies. Sideswipe had to go to Ratchet for a tank flush after throwing up a few times.

“ Look .Can’t I try new things” asked Sunstreaker pouring his mix into a tin and placing in the cooler to set.

“ Yes you can but I’ll leave the taste testing to you. I don’t want a repeat of the last time I ate any of your creations ” said Sideswipe.

“ Fine. Don’t expect me to share my treats with you” said Sunstreaker. Then Sunstreaker grabbed the cleaning solution and started to clean up his mess.

“ Good. I wouldn’t eat them even if you held me at gun point” said Sideswipe leaving the kitchen area. Afterwards Sideswipe was proven right and got to laugh as Sunstreaker had his tank flushed by Ratchet for trying to poison himself from his own treats.

** D is for Dancing **

Sunstreaker ignored the music that was playing very loud in the club, he was in. Mechs and femmes were dancing on the floor, while the music echoed throughout the room. Sunstreaker was sitting alone at the bar, sipping a cube of high grade while watching his twin dancing with random femmes on the floor. Sunstreaker muttered curse words under his breath as another bot brushed up against his armour possibly scratching it.

“ Hey Sunny. Having fun” shouted Sideswipe over the music, coming over and stealing his brother’s cube.

“ No” yelled Sunstreaker rubbing his audio’s to ease the throbbing that was coming from his vents.

“ That was mine” shouted Sunstreaker as Sideswipe finished the cube.

“ Sorry bro. How about you have one song with me and I buy you another drink” battered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker glared at his twin while Sideswipe smiled at him.

“ One song. One drink. Then we go home” said Sunstreaker.

“ Deal” said Sideswipe. Then he grabbed Sunstreaker’s hand and dragged him out of his seat, onto the dance floor.

“ Alrighty mechs and femmes. Time for a slow song” announced the DJ. Sunstreaker blushed as Sideswipe moved closer and place his hand on Sunstreaker’s back plates. Sideswipe held Sunstreaker’s hand and took a step forward, Sunstreaker took a step back. Sideswipe smiled and Sunstreaker placed his helm on Sideswipe shoulder as they slow danced the night away.

** E is for entertainment  **

Sunstreaker yelled out encouraging words along with the unruly crowd as two gladiators in the ring below, tried to rip each other apart. Mechs and femmes were making bets or getting off on the violence that being shown to the masses. Some random couples were interfacing in the stands rather than watching the entertainment that was being shown to the masses. Sunstreaker crushed the stray hand that touched his pelvic array, ignoring the pained cry from the drunk mech that it came off.

“ Hey bro, how’s things?’ asked Sideswipe coming up to Sunstreaker’s left side, carrying two cube of high grade.

“ Good” answered Sunstreaker not taking his optics off the match and then cheered with the crowd as another blow was delivered to the challenger.

“ Did I miss anything” asked Sideswipe giving Sunstreaker one of the cubes.

“ Yeah. You missed a great amount of energon being sprayed onto the filthy floor” answered Sunstreaker.

“ Darn” said Sideswipe, then he cheered as more energon gushed out of fresh wounds from the gladiators below. The twins watched the match with glee but Sunstreaker wished he was down in the ring showing off his perfect looks and skills to the masses.


End file.
